


Smile

by MariDaKpopTrash



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Car Accident, Coma, Hospital, Other, Sad, angsts, good son mother relationship, mama’s Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariDaKpopTrash/pseuds/MariDaKpopTrash
Summary: A young boy who survives and accident goes through an emotional challenge afterwards





	Smile

Lights. Screeching. Screams. Crash. Blood. Those are the only things his mind was able to remember from the cursed night. 

He escaped with hardly a scratch, but he wished that it were different. He wished that he were the one who had gotten out of the accident with more than some simple scratches that were easily disinfected. That he were the one on the bed with a breathing machine, helping his lungs receive oxygen so the little life he would have left didn’t leave him. That wished he were the one who needed all those wires to monitor how he was doing. He wished he was the one with the needle piercing his skin as they gave him the fluids, sugars, and salts he needed. He wished it was him in the coma. He wished it was all him, not his mother. 

Unfortunately, that was not the case. Instead, he was beside his mother’s hospital bed, holding her fragile hand as he looked at her unhealthy pale face and begged the stars for his mother to open her eyes. 

His mother was in her late 30s. She was a bright young woman who worked hard to give him the best life possible, and he understood that. Every day when his mother came home from work he had some sort of dinner ready for her as a way of thanking her. They would sit down at the dining table and shared about their day as they ate. In the small moments of silence, the young boy took his time to look at his mother’s expression. Fatigue was clear as day on her face but she always had a smile. A beautiful and bright smile that admitted the warmest aura. That precious smile usually decorated her small face, and the days that smile was not visible were the worst.

Today was one of those smileless days. Her face looked lifeless, no emotion present at all. It was the same face he had grown with, but the unfamiliarity of the missing expressions and emotions on her face made him choke up. He tightened his hold as he rested the back of her hand against his forehead. His glassy eyes let the tears fall and stain his cheeks as soft sobs started to escape his lips. The woman that had raised him, who made him the person he would become, was lying down in an old and uncomfortable bed as she neared the end of her life. The simple thought of no longer seeing her every morning or night, not having their small chess playdates every Sunday, as well as breaking their dinner tradition of summarizing their days; those simple thoughts of no longer having her presence around made him feel distressed and defeated. 

What would he do without her? She was his support, the one person in the world he knew would never leave him behind. She was the one that gave him the life he was gifted with, the only reason he has known the ups and downs of living.

As he put his mother’s hand back down next to her, he wiped his tears away and sniffled. He took a deep breath while closing his eyes tightly before opening them once again and looking at his mother. “Hi, mom...It’s me, Dion” his voice quivered as he still tried to hold back his tears. “Jaehyuk’s parents are letting me stay over at their house,” he reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. He knew that she couldn’t hear him, but he liked imagining that she was listening to every word. “Today in culinary class they taught us how to make flan. I know it’s your favorite, so when you wake up and can come home I’ll make it for you, okay?” he said, a small smile on his face as he imagined how his mother would react. He imagined how brightly her smile would shine; how she would caress his hair before pulling him into a hug and showering him with kisses. “Y-you’ll help me make it though, r-right?” he stuttered, tears starting to form once more. “I am still learning, but i-it needs to be perfect for you,” he gave a small hopeful smile while holding his mother’s hand once again.

He stayed in silence as he caressed his mother’s hand gingerly. The sound of the heart monitor and the muffled chatter from outside the room were the only noise audible; but to Dion, the sound of his mother’s sweet laugh was ringing nonstop, as if it were on a loop. Suddenly a chilly breeze entered the room. Dion tried to find where the breeze came from before noticing that one of the room’s windows had been open the whole time. He started to debate whether not he should close it.

Without warning, the door opened and in came the nurse. She was a tall lady and seemed to be around his mother’s age. Her name was Joana; something he had come to familiarize himself with over the many times he had talked to her about his mother’s condition. “Hi, honey. Visiting hours are over,” she gave him a gentle look. Dion turned to look at her in the eyes and nodded. He went back to focusing his attention on his mother and kissed her forehead before standing up and throwing his book bag over his shoulder. 

Dion started walking towards the door. Not wanting to be disrespectful, he muttered “have a good night,” to the nurse and forced a smile before quickening his steps until he was out of the room. The once barely comprehensible chatter, muffled by his mother’s door, was now in full volume. 

As he walked to the exit of the hospital, he looked at the familiar white walls and brown floor tiles. The same scene that he has seen every day for the past week since the accident. He couldn’t wait ‘till the day that his mom will finally wake up and be released from the cursed white walls. Once they took a step out of the hospital, he would make sure it would be the last time; they would never have to see the bland and colorless walls for as long as they live.

When he finally left the hospital he looked at the setting sun. The wind soft and calming and the view of the leaves moving gave a feeling of solace. Unexpectedly, a car honked its horn loudly, causing Dion to flinch. His eyes were wide open, fear and distress present, as he started to hyperventilate. There was a car driving by in a fast manner carelessly. Just the sight of the car started to make the young boy felt nauseous. He started to speed walk toward his friend’s house, hoping to not walk in the dark for too long and not have to be around any kind of transportation mobile.

After around 30 minutes of walking to Jaehyuk’s place, he finally arrived. The house was a comfortable size; the perfect amount of space for Jaehyuk and his parents. Yet here he was, taking up extra room. Dion hadn’t even have planned to temporarily live with his best friend but Jaehyuk had insisted. He had told him that his parents didn’t mind and that he would like to be there for him, and for this Dion was thankful. 

He rang the bell on the nostalgic white door and waited a couple of moments before Jaehyuk’s mother opened the door. “Hi Dion, come in,” she smiled at him sweetly to which he tried to return. Her Korean accent was present when she spoke, but it wasn’t strong enough for there to be an issue of understanding. “Thank you, Mrs. Choi,” he thanked her before entering the house and heading to the living room, where he heard his best friend’s loud voice. Once inside the living room he witnessed the view of Jaehyuk a few centimeters away from the tv as he was playing a video game. His face was twisted in frustration as he kept yelling at the television as if doing so would help his situation.

Dion shook his head in amusement before sitting down on the couch. He put his backpack next to him and started to take off his shoes. Once he was done he sat back and watched his friend play for a few minutes before studying the living room.

The room was dimly lit, which was soothing for the eyes. The feeling overall was very cozy and warm. Pictures of Jaehyuk’s parents that seem to be before they settled down and got married, as well as various pictures of Jaehyuk growing up. Not so surprisingly, Dion’s face appeared many times; after all, Dion and Jaehyuk grew up like brothers. There were pictures of their first soccer game, their middle school prom, and Jaehyuk’s 13th birthday. But there was a picture that caught his eyes. It was of Jaehyuk, his parents, himself and his mother. It was a picture taken during their first yearly picnic, which the two families have been doing for many years. In his mother’s arms was toddler Dion. His face showed discomfort and he seemed to be grumpy, which his mother always told him was his most common state back then.

During the time that he had spaced-out staring at the picture, Jaehyuk had finally stopped playing and noticed Dion’s presence. “Yo, man, you’re finally home!” The young male exclaimed, earning a playful glare from Dion. “Why wouldn’t I be? Visiting overs are over, what else would I do? Vandalize a park like your stupid little friends” he snickered. Jaehyuk dramatically laughed making both males stay in silence before they burst out in laughter.

Jaehyuk walked to the couch Dion was sitting and dropped next to him. “So…Did the doctor say anything new about your mother?” Jaehyuk carefully asked him. There were a couple of moments of silence which was then followed by Dion taking a deep breath. “No, nothing. Dr. Johnson hasn’t given me any more details since 3 days ago” he answered, his head falling down a little as he felt tears form. He immediately shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He couldn’t cry anymore. He won't. He quickly stood up from the couch, causing Jaehyuk to worriedly look at him. “I’m going to get water,” Dion muttered as he started heading to the kitchen; but before even taking a few steps, his cellphone rang. He took his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and looked at the caller ID. When he saw it was from his mother’s hospital his eyes widened in surprise. 

Why would they be calling him? Could his mother have woken up?

That sudden thought of his mother finally waking up brought a smile, beaming with hope, on his face. Not wasting another second, Dion picked up the call, “Hello?” The anticipation of the good news was practically killing him. He couldn’t wait to head to the hospital and be able to see his mother wide awake and smiling at him. He would finally be able to get her out of that boringly white room that smells of medicine. She would be free from all those wires that have been inserted in her body. And he would be able to love and appreciate her more. He would make sure that every day she would smile and laugh. He would get a job to help with the bills so she has to work less and get more rest. 

“I am sorry to inform you, but your mother, Stephanie Moore, has passed away from a cardiac arrest…”

He suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe. The smile that was on his face was now replaced by a deep frown. His eyes glazed over and his grip on his phone started to gradually tighten. He heard the person over the phone talking and felt Jaehyuk shaking his shoulder and asking him what was wrong, but he couldn’t react. He felt as if his body was frozen. As if he no longer had control over his body to make it move. Tears slowly started to fall down his face as all the hope he had just a couple of moments ago had been crushed like a bug right in front of him. 

He would never see his mother again. He won't have her calming voice. Her precious smile. Her presence. Her warmth. He would never get to apologize to her for cursing her out when they were driving in the car. For telling her things he didn’t mean. For breaking her heart. And most of all, for making her lose focus on the road. If it weren’t for him, his mother would still be by his side. They would be talking about their day over dinner. They would be happy.

Without thinking twice Dion hung up the phone and ran to the door. He ignored the worried calls Jaehyuk was shouting as he blasted out of the house with nothing but his socks. The night felt colder, but he didn't care. He just had to get to the hospital. He had to see for himself that his mother was dead; after all, this could just be some cruel joke. Once he gets there he is sure he will see his mother alive and breathing. He was sure of it.

The streets were dark, only given some light by the moon. The wind was strong; the sound of the blowing leaves was no longer a sense of solace. The sounds of cars driving by and honking didn’t help with his nerves, but this wasn't the time. His only goal was to get to the hospital, nothing else mattered. 

When he was a few minutes away from the hospital, his mind started to clear up enough for him to think about calling his grandparents. He looked at his phone, which he still had in his trembling hand, and came to a stop. He looked for his grandmother’s phone number before pressing it. While the phone rang, he tried to control himself. He took deep breaths, but once he heard in grandmother’s voice through the other line, he broke down once again. “Gr-grandma, mo-mom died” he managed to stutter through his sobs. People walking passed him gave him strange glances before continuing on their way. As he continued to sob, his grandmother informed him that she was already told and that she was on her way to the hospital. She told him everything will be okay, the world had reasons to why things happen. And although it didn’t sooth the pain the sudden death of his mother brought him, Dion was thankful for his grandmother’s words as they had at least helped him calm down. He once again started walking to the hospital which was a block away by now. “Thank you, grandma. I’ll see you in the hospital. I love you,” he softly said before hanging up. 

Instead of looking up, he continued to walk with his head facing down. He had once again spaced out. His feet, that were starting to feel cold from only being covered by some thin socks, were dragging against the ground. He heard a car honking loudly, which he ignored and kept walking on his slow pace. And then suddenly;

Lights. Screeching. Screams. Crash. Blood.


End file.
